in the middle of catastrophe, us
by fumate
Summary: nagai kei tidak bisa mati, tapi kaito bisa.
Mungkin karena dari awal ia selalu berpikir logis, Nagai Kei susah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang Ajin.

Ajin. Makhluk abadi, tak bisa mati. Orang-orang mengelompokkannya ke dalam monster. Serupa manusia, tapi bukan. Berkemampuan monster, tapi bukan. Setengah-setengah, barangkali. Entahlah. Nagai Kei masih terlalu terkejut dunianya yang tentram (dunia impiannya, sungguh) terbalik total secara tiba-tiba. Nagai Kei, penduduk biasa, berubah menjadi buronan hanya karena ia teridentifikasi sebagai Ajin.

Kei membencinya, sungguh. Masyarakat ini dan ketakutan mereka yang berlebihan terhadap keabadian. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan imortalitas? Ini tidak seperti waktu hidup mereka akan diperpendek dengan keabadian orang lain.

Tapi toh, di pelariannya bersama Kai yang melibatkan angin kencang dan balapan dan jatuh dan patah tulang dan _kematian_ , Kei mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal dirinya sendiri sedikit lebih dalam, dan mungkin mengenal Kaito juga, sebagaimana kepribadiannya yang memang selalu rasional meskipun harus membuang hati yang dimiliki banyak orang jauh-jauh. Kei tidak punya hati. Ia jarang merasa, apalagi harus bersimpati. Pada akhirnya semua emosi yang ia tunjukkan tidak jauh dari sandiwara belaka.

Sekali waktu pernah Kei berpikir, sembari matanya menatap jalanan panjang yang seolah terbentang tanpa batas, kalau identitasnya sebagai Ajin mungkin tidak semengejutkan itu, sebenarnya. Dia pernah melihat hantu, yang bentuknya seperti tengkorak manusia namun berwarna dari hitam, terbuat dari kabut dan kegelapan tak berujung. Kalau diingat lagi, hal seperti itu tidak masuk akal, sama tidak masuk akalnya dengan eksistensi makhluk abadi bernama Ajin.

Dan Kai. Ahh, Kei sedikit-banyak merasa bersalah mengingat perlakuannya pada Kai dulu. Padahal Kai baik sekali, sampai sekarangpun, namun Kei malah meninggalkannya dan berpura-pura tidak kenal cuma karena ayah Kai seorang kriminal.

(Kei yang waktu itu masih sama seperti yang sekarang, hanya saja masih seluruh tindakannya masih dikontrol oleh Ibundanya.)

"Nah, ayo. Kita pakai motornya saja," Kai berpura-pura mati, ternyata. Dia baik-baik saja, tersenyum samar dalam kesenangan kecil, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kei yang bahkan tidak bisa duduk. "Kei."

Namanya jadi terkesan indah begitu Kai yang mengucapkannya.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya bersenang diri. Belum. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, dan Kei di titik ini tidak lagi bisa bergerak bebas. Tulangnya patah. Sudah tidak berguna, tapi Kai kukuh mau merawatnya.

Kei tidak ingin dirawat, jadi dia membunuh dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?"

Kei mengalihkan fokus matanya dari cermin, menatap Kai yang duduk bersandar tengah memerhatikannya. Iris mereka bersirobok, bertemu, bertukar pandang. Kei tidak begitu mengerti dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Kai lontarkan, dan Kai, di sisi lain, bingung melihat Kei sibuk menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin kecil.

"Apanya?" dia bertanya, jujur.

"Tadi itu kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu."

Seharusnya Kei bisa menebak maksud dari pertanyaan Kai barusan. Dia khawatir padanya, Kaito khawatir terhadapnya. Kei tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana mengingat dia tidak pandai berekspresi, tapi ini, manusia di hadapannya ini selalu mendorong Kei untuk lebih memainkan emosi, lagi dan lagi, hingga batas yang ada pun sedikit terlewati.

"Ah…" Kei menunduk, lantas kembali pada bayangannya di cermin. "Tidak apa, kok. Perasaanku sudah tenang, kepalaku juga sudah dingin."

"Bukan masalah itu—"

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Kai."

"… ha?"

Dahi Kai sedikit mengkerut, alisnya turun mencari maksud. Kei, jauh di dasar hati, merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa melihat raut seperti itu menempel di wajah Kai.

"Kalau manusia mati, mereka tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, kan?"

(sebab sesering apapun kai mengatakan kalau dia manusia, kalau _kei_ adalah manusia, mereka berdua tetap tidak bisa lari dari fakta. kei _bukan_ manusia. dia bernapas, dia makan, dia tumbuh, dia hidup, tapi dia bukan manusia. nagai kei tetaplah seorang ajin, percaya atau tidak.

namun terlepas dari segalanya, kai masih menganggapnya manusia. jika mereka tinggal di tempat yang hanya dihuni mereka berdua, nagai kei akan selalu jadi manusia. bukan monster. bukan bahan penelitian. bukan ajin. kei tidak tahu harus merasakan apa mendengarnya.

kei benci bermimpi, tapi sosok kai justru adalah mimpi itu sendiri.)

.

Nagai Kei tidak bisa mati.

(tapi kaito bisa, dan kei takut suatu saat nanti yang tersisa di antara mereka hanyalah memori yang tak bisa terulang kembali, sementara jiwa kaito pergi dan kei terkurung sendiri.)

* * *

ajin: demi-human © gamon sakurai. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

 **a/n** : aduh saya bikin apalagi kri. receh sekali baru nonton tiga episode udah main samber laptop ngetik kaya orang kesurupan

setting eps. 3. karna saya baru nonton sampe situ karakterisasinya nyomot referensi dari wiki C8 (meski akhirnya mah ooc juga lel). didedikasikan buat kalian kaikei shipper yang kehausan sama kaya saya~

terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
